


But Only You Can Dance for Me

by Elexica



Series: StripperKaiba!AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, bad stripper!kaiba returns!, spirit gate 9, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: More of Seto, the mediocre stripper, and Joey, the gangster who can't resist him.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: StripperKaiba!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: AUgust 2020, Spirit Gate Round 11





	But Only You Can Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> For AU-gust prompt: Firefighters AU (lol)  
> For Spirit Gate 9 prompt: Ambitious

“He’s basically our in-club security,” Joey said to Atem as he dealt the next round of blackjack in the back room. “Why not just pay him do that?”

“He likes his job,” Atem responded coolly, peeking at his hand. “Hit me.”

Joey passed him another card. “That’s impossible. He’s terrible.”

“You pay for it. Recently he’s attracted a few other guests. He’s a sight to behold.”

“Fair enough,” Joey sighed. 

“21.” Atem flipped over his cards and grabbed the pool of nickels from the center of the table. 

Joey retook the cards and began to shuffle them. “Really?”

“He would get a pay cut, cause no tips, so he would never take the position. He’s ambitious like that. Plus… he’s going to do the mercenary thing anyway. And isn’t it more fun with him dressed up?” Atem lounged back in the opulent leather chair, heavy gold chains dripping over his black suit, looking every bit the king of the club. “Tristan, is he backstage? Bring him out. He’s got a new uniform, and I think Joey would appreciate it.”

The spikey-haired bouncer nodded dutifully and departed from his post by the door.

“Pharaoh, you don’t gotta,” Joey shrugged. “We’ve never even talked.”

Atem laughed, deep voice echoing against the burgundy velvet walls. “Trust me, when you see this get-up, you won’t be interested in talking.”

And, as usual, the Pharaoh was completely right. 

What Seto had lacked coordination or dancing ability, he had made up for in _abs_. And they were on full display in the inaccurate Firefighter’s uniform. He had something that was probably a decent approximation of fire-pants on, pale khaki with neon stripes, as if Seto was going to be lost in smoke and not entirely incinerated because when was entirely shirtless. The smooth planes of his abs were framed by the neon suspenders.

Joey had seen him shirtless almost every Friday night for three months, but Seto never failed to make his mouth water or eyes widen.

“Yes, this passes inspection. I’ll let Joey give you feedback privately,” Atem announced before gliding out of the room.

Seto crossed his arms defensively. While it tragically covered some of that perfect chest, the position flexed his biceps slightly, and Joey wasn’t about to complain.

“I don’t require your verbal feedback,” Seto said, “But I could use assistance in applying oil to my back, as the Pharaoh requires.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued the next time it strikes my fancy. I like this AU a lot.


End file.
